littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Kokomo/Quotes
Dialogue Upon Freeing Her * "Oh Brother... Like, where art thou? ...Did you, like, help me?! I'm... Kokomo Pine! ...I want to be your princess! It's totally cool to meet you! King!" Chit-Chat * "Morning!" * "I'm practicing my singing!" * "Doh! Ray! Me!" * "Have a nice day, King. I'll be cheering for you." * "I have to cancel my afternoon photo shoot." * "I always meditate during the intermissions of my concerts!" * "My first line during a concert! 'Kokomo Pine here!' 'Let's have lots of fun today!'" * "I dance during my concerts, too. Hop! Skip! Jump! Macarena! I have some dance lessons scheduled for tomorrow." * "During the evening, I start to think about my brother... Sniff... TV Dinnah... I wonder how's he doing right now? He always watches TV when he gets lonely. I really worry about it." * "TV Dinnah is a dirty liar! He said that if I stayed in the vase and took lessons, he'd make me the star of my own show!" * "I never get any on-screen gigs unless my brother TV Dinnah gets them for me." * "TV Dinnah... He said he would release a photo book of me!" * "I have singing practice tonight." * "I can't sing very well... But I'll still try my best." * "I wish I had more songs to sing..." * "La la la la! I just can't remember the lyrics to the song, 'This is Destiny'." * "Like, dohraymefasolatidoh!" * "Do ti la so fa mi re do!" * "Songs are my friends!" * "My dream is to sing at the Kodak Theater!" * "Do do re re mi mi fa fa!" * "I want to sing the frog song with you, King! Ribbit!" * "I hope my songs will foment peace!" * "The birds sing, the bees sing. Their songs inspire me to sing!" * "A Flying Machine? You mean, it can actually fly?! I want to broadcast my songs from up there in the sky." * "Like, what's with all the quakes?" * "I heard, like, a rumor saying that there's a really nice girl being held in the Worrywart Kingdom. It's like, time to save another princess!" * "I heard, like, a rumor saying that there's a really nice girl being held in the Tiptoe Kingdom. It's like, time to save another princess!" * "I heard, like, a rumor saying that there's a really nice girl being held on the New Island. It's like, time to save another princess!" * "Man, all these earthquakes! Like, why aren't people freaking out?" * "Like, kudos on uniting the world! It's a shame that, because of all these earthquakes, your hard work is being flushed down the drain." * "Corobo, you'll actually be going up, up and away? I wanted to sing you a song to send you on your way, but I just Can't seem to find my voice... Um... Well... My king... I... Um... I... ...Well. ... ... ... Never mind. I just want to cheer you on, my king." * "My king! The world is finally at peace! I'll sing you a lullaby before I go to sleep at night." * "Apricot might be a decent enough infomercial hostess, I guess." * "Bouquet might be a decent enough TV professor, I guess." * "Spumoni looks like an opera singer. But I don't think she's fit for show business." * "I think Shizuka might be a decent enough... Err... Never mind." * "Ferne would be, like, the perfect co-star in my next movie." * "Martel would be a decent enough kid's show host, I guess." * "Wow! What's going on over there? So there's a festival going on in the town square? Awesome!" * "I need you to do something, my king! Please read my letter." * "I just can't remember the song, 'This is Destiny'. I might be able to remember it if I can hear some similar songs. You currently have tunes in your Song Collection. You have tunes left. I, like, love you and some junk!" * "You've managed to complete the Tunesmith Book! I remember the song 'This is Destiny' now! But I think I'll call it 'Pineapple Surfer Girl'! I'll practice it during my vocal lessons every night." * "What if I got hurt out there? My career would be ruined! I, like, can't go with you. A total bummer, I know." World of God * "Where, like, are we?" * "This is the World of God? This is totally different from the show biz world!" * "It's pitch black! The lighting guy isn't here yet, so we should go home!" * "Something, like, moved there!" * "Something, like, moved there, I think." * "I'm chill! I'm like, totally cool! But I still feel scared so let's sing together! Na na na na...Eek!" Princess Talk Introduction to topic * "Listen up, everyone!" * "It's time for some no-holds barred debate on Princess talk!" * "Today's topic is..." * "Let's start!" "Your plans for Armageddon." * "I want to go to the beach and scream hysterically!" * "I want to dress up in all my favorite outfits!" * "I want to go dancing with myself!...That sound kind of sad." "The King's charming points." * "His dulcet voice?...Hmmm, there's just too many." * "His kind smile, maybe?...Hmmm, there's just too many." * "His cheerful personality?...Hmmm, there's just too many." "Top ten honeymoon destinations." * "I want to go to the beach and hang-ten!" * "I want to go to the Flower Kingdom! I want to tiptoe through the tulips." * "I want to go to the arboretum! I heard they have Audrey II!" Wrapping it up * "Like, we're done and some junk! It was so totally fun!" * "The next Princess Talk will be on..." * "'___' Let's start." Letters Humming Time! I love to sing, but humming is even better! King, please collect the tunes that everyone's humming! I want to, like, expand my repertoire! -Kokomo Pine Only 1 Tune Left! Only one tune left! The last I...umm. Ummmm... I don't know how to say it, but... It's too embarrassing! I'll tell you face to face! Come see me. -Kokomo Pine Awesome TV! You need a boob tube? Look around the big TV in the Primetime Kingdom! There's this totally radical TV that TV Dinnah was hiding! Like, totally! -Kokomo Pine Quest Starting Tunes * "My king! Did you see my letter? I just can't remember that favorite song of mine... If I can listen to everyone's songs. I might be able to remember it! Can you go gather some songs for me? Thanks! Like, I can't wait! Here, let me give you this! I'll be sure to practice with all of my heart! I'm not that good at singing, or even humming, but I'll keep trying! So keep cheering me on!" Completing Tunes * "Thanks for filling out the Tunesmith Book! There is, like, only one song left to be discovered. Well, ummm... I'll... Sing... I'm gonna sing! Listen carefully!" * *sings "This is Destiny"* * "How was it? Hee hee, how totally embarrassing! I, like, want to learn how to sing much better!" Divorce Divorce Papers * Divorce Filing - Today, I, Princess Kokomo Pine, want to divorce the king. The king definitely definitely loves me best! That's why he will definitely stop this filing! -Kokomo Pine" Choosing * "! Yay! You're choosing me?!" Your true love is Princess K. Pine? Yes "Yay! Yay! King, I, like, really really love you! Now we can be together every single day!" No "! Booo! I was wrong?! I'm not the one?! This is, like, a huge disappointment." Kokomo, Princess Category:Quotes